Light in the Shadows
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Ch.7-Just notes and a random mini story has been added.
1. Arrival

SK-I've finally gotten it!  
  
YSK-Well, at least the first chapter.  
  
SK-Shut up.  
  
YSK-Why?  
  
SK-I have that mallet still.  
  
YSK-eep!  
  
SK-Much better!  
  
Yugi-Hi!  
  
Yami-Hello  
  
SK-What're you guys doing here?  
  
Yugi-We felt like it  
  
Yami-Have a problem?  
  
SK-YES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING READY FOR THE FIC!  
  
YSK-She's right you know.  
  
Yugi-fine.  
  
Yami-going.  
  
SK-Thank you!  
  
YSK-On with the fic!  
  
SK-MY LINE!  
  
YSK-Sorry.  
  
SK-ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
YSK-Weirdo.  
  
SK-DISCLAIMER!  
  
Ryou-Ahem.ShadowKat doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
SK-Nope! If I did, Ryou be in it more!  
  
YSK-whatever.  
  
SK-SHUT UP!  
  
YSK-fine.  
  
SK-Again. ON WITH THE FIC!  
Light In The Shadows  
Yugi was walking to school, talking to his friends, while I sat, board out of my mind, in my soul room.  
  
I paced back and forth for a bit, then collapsed onto a chair. I sighed, and stared at the ceiling for about 10 minutes, before getting up, and started pacing again.  
  
"ARG!I AM SO BOARD!" I said aloud to myself.  
  
/Yami? Are you alright?\ Yugi asked me.  
  
//Sorry aibou. Yes, I'm fine.\\  
  
/Alright\  
  
I shook my head, and sat down. Then got up again. I started pacing again. "I'm board, board, board." I said to myself. I sighed, and looked over at the twisted staircases and hallways that made up the rest of my soul room. I shrugged.  
  
"Well, I mine as well do something other than complain about how board I am." I said to myself, heading for the closest staircase. I slowly climbed the stairs, looking around. "So many doors, so many lost memories.I wish I knew what each one held.but.I'd need to spend all my time here.I wouldn't be able to help Yugi." I shook my head. "Naw, I'll find out eventually, but for now, I'll just explore."  
  
I went this way and that, exploring every other door that I came across.  
  
"I wonder.why Yugi has no Shadow Powers."I said to myself, going into another room.  
  
I found myself getting tired, for some reason. I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling, but it nagged at the back of my mind, calling to me, to sleep.  
  
I yawned involuntarily, and shook my head again.  
  
I found my vision blurring slightly, and I lost my bearings. I held my head for a moment, stopping, and leaning against a wall.  
  
"Why am I so tired suddenly?!" I asked myself, in frustration. I pushed myself off the wall, and continued walking.  
  
About another half an hour later, I started to feel tired again. I went into a room, as my vision blurred. I feel to my knees, and held my head. It wasn't like feeling tired, like before I went to bed. It was like.someone wanted to get me to sleep.  
  
My head throbbed. I slowly rose to my feet, trying to defeat the sleepiness.  
  
I failed. I feel into the closest wall, as my vision blurred too much to bare, so I shut my eyes. A fatal mistake. I fell asleep, and fell to the floor.  
  
I rose my head from the hot sand that it rested on. I shook my head, getting the sand from my hair, causing me to become disoriented. I stopped, and held my head for a moment, and groaned, "Where am I?"  
  
I looked around. Nothing but sand. As far as the eye could see.  
  
I slowly stood up, and turned around slowly. I saw, far in the distance, pyramids. Beautiful, white, glimmering pyramids.  
  
I blinked. "But.that can't be! According to Yugi, the pyramids were plundered of their limestone long ago!" I said to myself.  
  
I sighed, and started walking towards the city of Giza, where the great pyramids made their home.  
SK-SHORT! _  
  
YSK-Yep  
  
SK-TOO SHORT! _  
  
YSK-What do you expect? You didn't bother to think about that before you wrote it.  
  
SK-.true.  
  
YSK-I have made my point.  
  
SK-Shut up.  
  
YSK-hmph.  
  
SK-anyhow, sorry for taking sooooooo long to write this! I had really BAD writers block!  
  
YSK-And you were writing other stuff.  
  
SK-Shut up  
  
YSK-But you were.  
  
SK-Yeah, yeah. I wrote some new stuff.  
  
YSK-AH-HA!  
  
SK-Shut up, or I'll whack you with the mallet  
  
YSK-double hmph.  
  
SK-Anywho.like she said, I wrote some new stuff, and if I ever get the time on the computer to write them.  
  
YSK-Or whenever you feel like it.  
  
SK-*whack* I told you to shut up, but would you listen? OH NO!  
  
YSK-*knocked out* mommy.X.x  
  
SK-Ahem.like I was saying, if I ever get time on the computer to write them, I'll post them! Anyway, R+R, and I'll make another chapter! (GIMME IDEAS! NEED IDEAS!!!!!! _) 


	2. Who're these people?

SK-CHAPPIE 2!  
  
YSK-It better be longer then the last one.  
  
SK-Me too  
  
YSK-You're the writer though.  
  
SK-I know, but I always get writers block half way through, then I get stuck, then I know what to write later.  
  
YSK-Your soooo pathetic.  
  
SK-I know  
  
YSK-That was an insult.  
  
SK-Oh, MEANIE!  
  
YSK-Dumb-nut.  
  
SK-Shut up.  
  
YSK-Why?  
  
SK-Cause your annoying.  
  
YSK-Oh  
  
SK-Anyway, I'm sorry about all the periods everywhere in the last chapter, I meant to put dot dot dot, but they turned into periods when I posted it. And, thank you Starheart, and dancingdiva for pointing out that board should have been bored. I wasn't really paying attention to that at the time, sorry ^__^;  
  
YSK-whatever you say  
  
SK-Shut up before I bring out the mallet.  
  
YSK-Yes ma'am  
  
SK-Good. DISCLAIMER!  
  
Yami-ShadowKat doesn't own YuGiOh, thank Ra.  
  
SK-*glares*  
  
YSK-Why is HE doing the disclaimer?  
  
SK-Cause Yugi did the disclaimer for MMS.  
  
YSK-But Ryou did the disclaimer for the last chapter.  
  
SK-I know, I know.  
  
Yami-Can I go now?  
  
SK-Yep.*snaps fingers, and he disappears*  
  
YSK-Where'd he go?  
  
SK-The dessert.  
  
Yugi-WHAT?!  
  
SK-Duh, that's where he is in the fic.  
  
Yugi-Oh yeah  
  
SK-Uh-huh, anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!  
Light In The Shadows  
Chapter 2  
I cough, as I went, sand blew everywhere. I shielded my face with a hand. "A sandstorm must be a few miles off" I commented to myself.  
  
I stumbled in the sand, causing me to land face first in the sand. I rose my head, to hear a voice shouting something. (*Okay peps, I'll be using O/C's of mine and my friends here, don't get confuzzled please!* -I don't own Suoh or Orchid, my friends do-)  
  
I slowly stood up, brushing sand from my clothes, and hair. That's when I noticed that I was wearing pharaoh attire. I gasp, causing me to inhale sand, and start coughing.  
  
"PHARAOH! PHARAOH!ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I heard. I looked up and saw a girl, my age, riding atop a beautiful white horse. She was wearing clothes that made her look like a warrior, or someone in the Egyptian military. She has long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her bangs framed her face, and the left side of them were a deep royal blue.  
  
"Sire, are you alright?" She asked, holding out a hand. I took it, and nodded, as she pulled me up, onto the back of the horse.  
  
We rode for about 15 minutes, before we came into the city of Giza. Even then, she didn't stop her horse. We continued riding for about another half hour, then slowed to a trot as we entered the city of Cairo.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning forward.  
  
"To the palace, where you can get cleaned up, and change." She said, keeping a steady pace with the horse. I leaned back, and examined the city. The buildings were made of a soft stone, adorned with beautiful paintings of flowers, and animals. I looked farther into the distance, and saw where the workers, and farmers lived. The buildings there were made of a rough stone, cut hastily, and not at all decorated, except for the rare statue, or painting. Cats ran everywhere, and children worked, or played in the streets. The woman who sat in front of me seemed to take no notice of any of these things, and continued riding.  
  
We came upon a beautiful palace, made of limestone, alabaster, and gold. It was painted with all sorts of exotic, and wondrous colours. The woman slowed the horse, and got off as we came to the main stairway. She helped me down, and started up the stairs. I followed closely.  
  
We stopped only once, when she mumbled something to a guard, and he quickly shuffled away, down another hallway.  
  
A few minutes passed as we walked down the vast hallways, then we came up to a magnificently decorated wooden door. She stepped to one side, as I went in. She closed the door after I went in, and shut it, staying outside.  
  
I shrugged, and looked around. The room was adorned with white linen, gold, silver, you name any rare beautiful thing, and it was there. A slave came in from the hallway, and ushered me into the bathroom, connected to my chambers. The bath was made of granite, and decorated very little. She poured many buckets of water into the tub, and left, leaving a towel, and a fresh change of clothes.  
  
I looked around, and found some soap. I tossed it into the tub, and soon followed, after taking off my soiled, sandy clothes.  
  
About 25 minutes later, I got out of the bath, and rapped my towel around myself. I quickly dried off, and got dressed. I found that my puzzle was not there. I looked around, trying to find it.  
  
I gave up after about 20 minutes of trying to find it. I left the bathroom, and went into my chambers. I once again took 20 minutes to look for the puzzle, but to no avail. I grumbled in frustration.  
  
I went to the table beside my bed, and put on all of the bangles, and charms that lay on it. Well, as many as I needed to put on, anyway. I started towards the door, to wander the hallways of the palace, when it opened, and a girl walked in. She, too, was my age. She had long blonde hair, which was next to impossible in Egypt, and she wore the clothes a queen would. She smiled, and flung her arms around my neck.  
  
"Yami! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!" she said. I blinked.  
  
"You were?" I asked. She let go of me, and took a step back.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, looking as though I had just insulted her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way." I said, trying to get things back on track.  
  
"ORCHID!" I heard from the hallway.  
  
"What?" the girl asked.  
  
"DID YOU SET UP THE BLACK PAINT TO DUMP ON ME WHEN I OPENED MY DOOR?!?!"  
  
"uh-oh" She said with a grin. She giggled, and ran out of the room, and down the hallway, away from the angry voice.  
  
"ORCHID!" I heard the person scream. I walked out into the hallway to find the girl who had saved me from the dessert, drenched in black paint. She looked about ready to kill.  
  
"THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!!" She screamed, as she started running down the hall. She stopped short when she saw me. "Pharaoh Yami!" She exclaimed.  
  
I nodded. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, wiping some paint from her hair before it dried.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for saving me." I said with a smile. She stopped, and looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Y-your welcome." She said.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"You haven't smiled at me since we were little." She said. This time it was my turn to be shocked. She stepped back, and ran into her room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
I couldn't believe that. She had been my friend since we were little, yet I had never smiled at her since then. Not only that, but I couldn't even remember her name.  
  
SK-Longer, but still too short.  
  
YSK-I agree.  
  
Yami-You make me sound so mean.  
  
SK-So?  
  
Yami-I'm not.  
  
SK-How do you know that?  
  
Yami-um  
  
SK-Exactly.  
  
YSK-HA! You got told!  
  
Yami-Shut up.  
  
YSK-Why should I?  
  
Yami-Because I know where ShadowKat keeps the mallet.  
  
YSK-How come everyone but me knows where that thing is?!  
  
SK-Cause that would ruin the fun.  
  
YSK-hmph  
  
SK-Anyway, please R+R!!! It is greatly appreciated!!!  
  
YSK-Mostly because you're hoping to get ideas, so you don't have to write this all by yourself.  
  
SK-THAT'S IT! *takes out mallet, and whacks Yami ShadowKat in the head*  
  
YSK-mommy X_x  
  
SK-Much better. -^_____^- 


	3. They think Yami's mental, So would I

SK-MUAHAHAHAHAHA!BACK!  
  
YSK-No-one cares.  
  
SK-*cries*  
  
YSK-Great  
  
*the room fills with tears, and YSK pulls out a scuba tank*  
  
YSK-*glub glub* I feel like a fish  
  
SK-*In submarine* WEEEEEE!!  
  
YSK-*glub glub* riiiiiiiight  
  
SK-DISCLAIMER! Before I kill my stupid Yami  
  
Yami-*is outside the room* ShadowKat doesn't own YGO, and if she did, I'd kill myself.  
  
SK-*comes out, letting all the water out, soaking Yami* Heard that  
  
YSK-YAMI! RUNNN!!  
  
Yami-Good advice!  
  
SK-GET BACK HERE!  
  
YSK-ON WITH THE FIC! FAST!BEFORE SHE KILLS YAMI!  
Light in the Shadows  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(* before I start, I realized, I forgot to get yami to say that I don't own Suoh or Orchid, oh, and I made a mistake, Orchid's hair is Red, NOT blonde, that you*)  
  
I stood there for a moment, then shook my head. I was about to go back into my chambers, when a boy with a black wig, about to fall over came over to me.  
  
"Brother!" He said, his wig fell off, and he caught it, revealing periwinkle hair.  
  
"Excuse me?" I asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Yami! You have a meeting to attend to, right now!!" He said, his periwinkle eyes bearing into my deep violet ones.  
  
"I do?" I asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"YAMI!!" He practically screamed in my face. I took a step back, very startled at the sudden outburst "I am tired of being treated like a baby! I am second to Shadow, like it or not, and I am NOT as naïve as you all think!"  
  
I was completely startled. "Shadow? Who? Second for what? I'm sorry, but I am confused." I was completely bewildered. He looked at me as though I had 3 heads. "I'm serious, ummm, what's your name?"  
  
His eye twitched, and he ran back down the hallway. He came back a moment later with a healer. He whispered something in his ear, and shuffled away. The healer ushered me into my room, and onto my bed. I stared at him confusedly.  
  
"How long have you been experiencing these memory failures?"He asked my, a piece of papyrus and 'pen' in hand. I snorted, sat up, and left the room, the healer staying there, quite a bit startled.  
  
//HOW DARE THAT WEIRD KID DO THAT TO ME!\\ I quickly walked down the hallway, looking for that boy who had set me up with the healer who thought I was having memory problems.  
  
In my hurry, I accidentally ran into the girl who had saved me again. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, helping her up, since I had accidentally knocked her down.  
  
"It's alright." She said, taking my hand, and standing up, brushing off her clothes.  
  
"Have you seen that kid with the periwinkle hair?" I asked.  
  
"Suoh? Yeah, he went down that way" She said pointing down a hall.  
  
"Thanks" I said. She grabbed my arm as I walked past.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Yami?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It's just that, it's not very often that a guy forgets his brother's name"  
  
I stood there for a moment, staring at her. She looked concerned, but I didn't think she would believe my story. I pulled my arm from her grasp.  
  
"Look, um, I take it your name is Shadow, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok, Shadow, I'm not the Yami you know, I was somehow sent back in time. I'm from 5000 years from now, and I'm afraid I don't remember much about any of this." I said rather quickly. She stared at me for a moment, then quickly scuttled away, as though I had said nothing to her. I sighed, and shook my head, then headed down the hallway the Suoh had gone down.  
  
When I got to the end of the hall, I found Suoh talking to a high priest. He looked vagly familiar, but I couldn't place his face.((**CONTEST** WHO KNOWS WHO THE PRIEST IS?)) I saw Suoh nod, and walk away, into another room. He almost seemed like he was in a daze.  
  
"Ah, pharaoh Yami, it's so marvellous to see you. How was your trip to Alexandria?"  
  
SK-Another chapter finished!  
  
YSK-Too freakin short!!!  
  
SK-I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!  
  
Yami- WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME!?  
  
SK-Wait and see.  
  
YSK-If you don't get writers block beforehand.  
  
SK-Shut up. Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy with Cadets, Choir, Schoolwork, A social life, the list goes on. The life of a writer, never easy.  
  
YSK-Whatever  
  
SK-Shut up. Anyway, please R+R!! Oh, I'll be updating THH50M soon, so be on the lookout for the next episode of survivor!!CHOW! 


	4. Okay, the unknown dude, revealed!

SK-WEEEEEEE!!  
  
YSK-Oh, great, she had sugar.  
  
SK-ICE-CREAM TO BE EXACT!  
  
YSK-Marvellous  
  
SK-Ain't it though?!  
  
YSK-Oh, yes, very.  
  
SK-I KNEW YOU'D SEE IT MY WAY!*hugs*  
  
YSK-Get off me please.  
  
SK-NOPE!*squishes*  
  
YSK-*turning purple* Can't breath  
  
SK-*lets go* sowwy.  
  
YSK-*gasps*  
  
SK-Muahahahahahaha!DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Yami-ShadowKat doesn't own Yugioh, Orchid, or Suoh. She does own Shadow and her Yami.  
  
YSK-She OWNS me?!  
  
SK-*noddy*  
  
Yami-I pity you.*walks away*  
  
SK-I'd kill him, but I'm too hyper!^___^  
  
YSK-*sigh* On with the fic.  
  
SK-MY LINE!!  
Light in the Shadows  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I looked at him quizzically for a moment, then decided to answer. "It was fine, until I got lost in the desert on my way home." I said.  
  
He nodded, and went into the room my 'brother' had gone into. I went over, and peeked inside the room.  
  
Suoh was sitting in a chair, the priest sat at a table, scribbling things on a piece of papyrus. That's when the face clicked. It was Seto Kiaba! ((GO STARHEART! The only person who got it!-Then again, the only person who reviewed-__-'))  
  
I watched him suspiciously. He rolled up the piece of papyrus, and handed it to Suoh. He then told him something, and Suoh got up, and headed for the door. I quickly sidestepped into a shadow, so he wouldn't see me.  
  
He went down the hallway, the way we had come. I quickly followed him, staying at least 4 feet away from him. Finally, he stopped outside Shadow's chambers. He knocked as I hide behind a statue of Horus.  
  
A moment passed, and she opened the door. "Yes? Oh, hi Suoh, what's the matter? You look tired." She said. He didn't answer. He just handed her the scroll, and walked away, he really seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Shadow looked down at the scroll. She slowly unrolled it, and peered down at the hieroglyphics. She then went into her room, and came back out wearing the Tauk?! ((Otherwise known as the millennium necklace, if you don't know it's proper name))  
  
//How'd she get that?!\\I asked myself, as I watched her pass. Just then, a memory surfaced in the back of my mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shadow, I want you to safeguard something for me."  
  
"What is it Yami?"  
  
"This" I said, holding up the tauk.  
  
"It's beautiful!"  
  
"Yes, and it holds great magic. I want you to guard it for me, okay?"  
  
She nodded, and carfully took it from my hands. She then put it on.  
  
"It looks nice on you" I said, blushing slightly.  
  
She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
I shook my head, pushing the thought aside for a moment, then I quickly followed. I stayed a good distance behind the warrior.  
  
She went into the same room Suoh had gone into. I poked my head into the room, and looked around. She wasn't there, but I noticed a wall panel just closing.  
  
I quickly stuck a book into the crack, so it wouldn't shut completely. I peered inside.  
  
"You beckoned me here, High priest?" I heard Shadow's voice.  
  
"Yes, I need you to help me out with something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you see, I need for you to help me defeat the pharaoh"  
  
"WHAT?! I could never do that! He's my best friend!"  
  
"Fine, well, I didn't need you conscious anyway."  
  
"What?! Hey! AHHH!" She screamed, and I heard something hit the floor. Followed by a soft chuckle. I quickly ran. I ran back to my chambers. I went in, shut the doors, and locked them.  
  
He was after me. After my magic. I needed to get out of here, and fast! But how?!  
  
YSK-Why do you always seem to make these chapters so short?!  
  
SK-DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!__  
  
YSK-Uh-huh, anyway-  
  
SK-Anyway! Congrates to our only winner, starheart! Here's your prize!  
  
YSK-*holds up a Yami plushie*  
  
SK-That's not all!  
  
YSK-*holds up a pencil*  
  
SK-That's no ordinary pencil, but an anti-writers block pencil! I hope it actually works, I sorta heard they were defective.  
  
YSK-She got it at a discount store.  
  
SK-Just because I did, I'll also give you 2 tickets to a cruse on the Nile!  
  
YSK-And?  
  
SK-And 2 airline tickets to Egypt!  
  
YSK-And?  
  
SK-*sigh* And a coupon, redeemable at the Sheraton in Cairo, for a free full suit room!  
  
YSK-And?  
  
SK-THERE IS NO MORE!  
  
YSK-And?  
  
SK-Oh, shut up. Anyway, congrats again, and see you next time!  
  
YSK-She's sorry it's so short, she has a lack of ideas.  
  
SK-That'd be correct. R+R! 


	5. Can't think of title, so, Chapter 5

SK-I'MMMMMMM BACK!!  
  
YSK-For joy.  
  
SK-Thanks for making me feel so loved.  
  
YSK-Your welcome  
  
SK-*sigh*-__-; Anyway, this MIGHT be the last chapter, depending on if it gets to long, or not  
  
YSK-Or, if it's too short.  
  
SK-SHUT UP!!  
  
YSK-Whatever  
  
SK-ANYWAY, on with my lame fic!((I realize, my last chapter said chapter 3, by accident, in the intro, sorry!))  
  
Light in the Shadows  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I scanned the room, looking for something, ANYTHING! That's when I heard a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Yami, it's me, Orchid"  
  
"Come in, then"  
  
Orchid, my 'wife' entered my room, and shut the door quietly behind her. She turned to me, and frowned.  
  
"What? What is it?" I asked.  
  
"I saw it." She said.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Saw the sacred Tauk around that slaves neck!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You gave that pathetic excuse for a slave, the Tauk!"  
  
"Yes, so?" I asked, really wanting to get her out of my room, so I could think.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd care! I really thought you trusted me, Yami! But I guess not, since you gave the Tauk to her!!"  
  
"Calm down Orchid! I gave that to her a long time ago!"  
  
She burst into tears, and fell into my arms.  
  
"Yami! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just can't help but think you like her more than me!" She buried her face into the front of my robes.  
  
I thought about it for a moment. I really did love Orchid, but I couldn't help but think that, perhaps I did like Shadow more. No! Orchid was my wife. I love her with all my heart! Shadow was only my best friend. Yes, that was it.  
  
//Hold on!\\ I thought //Why am I thinking like this is the real time?! It isn't!!\\ I shook my head, and gently shoved Orchid away from me.  
  
"Look, Orchid, I'm a bit busy, so if you wouldn't mind leaving?"  
  
Orchid sighed, shook her head, and slowly left my room, an occasional sniffle escaping her.  
  
I sighed, shook my head, and continued to look for some way to get out of the nightmare I was trapped in.  
  
As I looked, I noticed something shimmer under my bed.  
  
//What's this?\\ I thought to myself, as I reached under the bed, and pulled out the millennium puzzle. //What's this doing there?! It wasn't there before!\\ I shrugged it off, and put it around my neck.  
  
With a blinding flash, Yugi sat on my bed in front of me.  
  
"Yu-Yugi?!" I stuttered.  
  
Yugi blinked a couple times, and shook his head. He looked around, then back at me. "Yami? What're we doing here?" He asked.  
  
"um, I'm not too sure." I said, sighing slightly.  
  
Yugi got off the bed, looked around, and snapped his fingers. "Now I remember! I was looking for you, in your soul room, and found you unconscious on the floor! The puzzle's leather strap had broken, and it wasn't around you neck, so I tied it back together, and put it around your neck, next thing I know, I'm here." He said.  
  
I nodded. "Do you know how to get out of here then?"  
  
"ummm, no." He said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Great" I said.  
  
There was a knock on the door, so I shoved Yugi into the bathroom, quickly closed the door to it, and sat down on my bed.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Shadow, pharaoh"  
  
I grimaced, and sighed. "Come in"  
  
Shadow entered my room, she looked like Souh had, when he was in a trance.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, I request your presence with me, as I go down to the courtyard." She said.  
  
I sighed, glanced at the door to the bathroom, and nooded.  
  
"Alright then," I said loud enough for Yugi to hear, "Looks like I'm going to the courtyard with Shadow then."  
  
I followed her out of my room.  
  
SK-That wraps up chapter 5!  
  
YSK-It's too short, again!  
  
SK-Chapter 6 will be in Yugi's POV.  
  
YSK-Are you listening?!  
  
SK-I hope you like this chapter, I sorta had writers block.  
  
YSK-THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO SHORT!  
  
SK-OK! I GET THE POINT!  
  
YSK-thanks for acknowledging that I exist.  
  
SK-My mistake.  
  
YSK-*grumbles*  
  
SK-Anyway, if you have any idea's or anything, put them in a review!! R+R!! 


	6. Surroundings unknown

SK-Back.  
  
YSK-Your point?  
  
SK-I dunno.  
  
YSK-I thought as much  
  
SK-Blah  
  
YSK-It's a miracle, she's not hyper!  
  
SK-Oh, shut up  
  
YSK-Why should I?  
  
SK-I won't play the Millennium Battle song thing anymore  
  
YSK-So?  
  
SK-I thought you liked that song?  
  
YSK-Yeah, but you've already played it 4 times in a row.  
  
SK-I guess  
  
YSK-And it's 4 minutes and 2 seconds long  
  
SK-So?  
  
YSK-It temds to get annoying after awhile  
  
SK-I suppose  
  
YSK-Yeah  
  
SK-DISCLAIMER!!  
  
YSK-My ear!  
  
Yami- ShadowKat doesn't own Suoh, Orchid, or Yugioh for that matter. She dos own Shadow, and her Yami.  
  
SK-Ok, now, ON WITH MY LAME FIC!((Remember this chapter's in Yugi's POV))  
  
Light in the Shadows  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I followed Yami and Shadow down the hallway, hiding behind statues that lined the marble walls as I went. It was strange, Shadow looked like a girl I knew, at school.  
  
Shadow Walked infront of Yami, until they reached a large platform, which was held up by stairs, and the stairs led down to a large gardened area. I guessed that was the courtyard.  
  
Yami went down the stairs ahead of Shadow. Shadow stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, then went down after Yami.  
  
Something glimmering caught my eye. I looked to my left, across the platform, and saw Seto Kiaba. //Seto?! How did he get here?\\ But, when he stepped out of the shadows I could tell it wasn't Seto at all. He was dressed like a high priest, from Ancient Egypt. He was also carrying the millennium rod.  
  
He walked down the stairs after Shadow. I was really beginning to get confused. But, I could deal.  
  
Yami stopped in the centre of the courtyard, and turned around, to come face to face with Shadow, and the Seto look alike.  
  
I crept down the stairs, and hid behind a large statue of Horus, near to where Yami, the Seto look alike, and Shadow were.  
  
"What did you do to her P.Seto?" Yami asked the look alike.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" he said, putting a hand on Shadows shoulder.  
  
Shadow relaxed, and blinked a few times. "Wh-what? How did I get out here?" She asked.  
  
She looked to her left, where P.Seto was standing, frowned, and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She said angrily.  
  
P.Seto frowned. "Don't speak to me like that"  
  
"And, why not? Might I ask?!"  
  
P.Seto scowled, and held up the millennium rod. "Because, I could do this!"  
  
Shadow gasped slightly, an fell to the ground.  
  
Yami knelt down beside Shadows body. "What'd you do to her Seto?!"  
  
"Nothing, just gave her a bit of discipline" He replied with a smirk.  
  
Yami stood up. "what do you want from me?"  
  
"Your power."  
  
"Fat chance"  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes. There is no way I'm giving you my power."  
  
"Even if I were to, oh, say, send Shadows mind to the Shadow realm?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
Yami scowled, and reached for the millennium puzzle. He started to take it off.  
  
I jumped out from behind the statue. "YAMI! Don't!"  
  
Yami jumped slightly, and turned to me.  
  
"What trickery is this, pharaoh?!" P.Seto asked, rather moodily.  
  
"None, Seto. None at all" Yami said, half smiling.  
  
I turned to P.Seto, who, in return, glared at me.  
  
"Who're you?" He asked me.  
  
"My name is Yugi Motou. I live in Domino city, Japan. I come from the 21st century" I said.  
  
"What?! There is no such place as Domino City! Nor the 21st century!" P.Seto began to look flustered, and confused.  
  
"Sure there is, I mean, don't you believe in Magic?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Well, that how I got here!"  
  
"Well, that's sensible, but-"  
  
"And, I mean, how else would I get here?"  
  
"I don't know! Just shut up already!"  
  
I smiled, because P.Seto knew he was beaten there. Yami smiled at me, and turned to P.Seto.  
  
"You think you won, Yami? Far from it!" P.Seto said. As he spoke, everything was engulfed in darkness. "It's time for a Shadow Game! If I win, Shadow dies, and so does the boy from 'the 21st century'-" I swallowed hard "-and if you win, Shadow stays alive, and so does the boy"  
  
Yami looked at me, and swallowed. //Go on Yami, if there's no other way\\ I thought. Yami sighed, and turned to P.Seto. "I accept your challenge"  
  
SK-CLIFFY!  
  
YSK-You forgot what you were going to write, didn't you?  
  
SK-Yes  
  
YSK-What a loser  
  
SK-Well, at least I'm a cooler loser than you.  
  
YSK-hmph  
  
SK-Anyway, R+R!! I need reviews!! Until I get at least 3, I won't write anymore!  
  
YSK-And she'll do that too, since, she'll forget, and write anyway!  
  
SK-Shut up.  
  
YSK-No.  
  
SK-Anyway, actually, now that I think about it, I won't be here to write more!! On the 4 of July I'll be going to Vernon for 6 weeks! (Vernon is a small city in British Columbia, Canada. I'm in cadets, and I get to go for summer camp there) So, I won't be updating for awhile.  
  
YSK-Like there's a difference from your regular update times.  
  
SK-SHUT UP!! Anyway, again, R+R!! 


	7. Yugi's bad hair day, good bye

SK- Hello everyone.  
  
YSK-She's not hyper.again.  
  
SK-That's because this is bad news, not good news.  
  
YSK-Uh-oh  
  
SK-Yeah. Look everyone, I'm sorry but I can't write anymore to this fic. It's been so long since I wrote it, that I don't have any more ideas for it. I'm sorry if anyone ACTUALLY liked this. Anyway, since authors can't just post notes anymore, here's a short random story thing. Enjoy.  
  
Yugi's Bad hair day  
  
Yugi woke up early Saturday morning. He was supposed to meet Joey, Tea, and Tristan at the video arcade at lunch.  
  
He went into the bathroom, and turned on the light. He brushed his teeth, then dug around in the cabinet under the sink for his hair gel.  
  
He found it, and began to put it in his hair.  
  
After a few minutes, he had finished with it, and he combed his bangs.  
  
He then left the bathroom, and got dressed.  
  
When he met Joey, Tea, and Tristan at the arcade they all stared at his with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked, startled at his friends reactions.  
  
Unknown to Yugi, though, his bangs had frizzed out because they had become statically charged when he had combed them. Also, his hair was in more spikes than usual because he had grabbed his older gel container, that he put to the back of the cabinet, because it got hard, and split in the sun.  
  
"Um.nothing." Joey said, turning to a game in the arcade.  
  
"ooooookay" Yugi muttered.  
  
SK-Well, that's it. Wow.well, good bye, my dear readers.  
  
YSK-Why good bye? You have other stuff.  
  
SK-True enough. Well, bye for now then!  
  
P.S- Oh, uh, draw your own conclusion. I mean, what would usually happen? Anyway, I hadn't counted on killing anyone, so just imagine the battle, and what happened, how they got back, blah blah blah. Bye again! 


End file.
